Le Knight de Shining en l'amour
by Ayato
Summary: [Squall and Rinoa]. Alternate Universe. The Princess, tired of her Father's malevolence, runs away to the last kingdom of Balamb, only to encounter her savior, the taciturn knight. What surprises are in store for these two?
1. Pursuit of the Pretty Princess

Le Knight de Shining en l'amour

By: Ayato Kamina

Chapter 1: Pursuit of the Pretty Princess

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, nor do I own Squaresoft or SquareEnix. I am simply a humble boy learning to write better. Help me in my quest to write, despite my meager potential to learn.

---

She ran away. 

Her pursuers, a horde of petty bandits, chased her with pettier weapons. Nevertheless, they were slightly dangerous. They were sent by her father, but they couldn't possibly harm her.

What had happened was this young woman decided to run away from her father since he had arranged a marriage with the duke of the neighboring Dukedom of Dollet. Her father ruled a megalomaniac empire that strove to subjugate the world. Her father was a control freak. She was the control freak's daughter, Princess Lenore Caraway.

That is why she ran away. No longer did she want to be a part of the corruption that plagued her father's mind. She tried to reason with him, but he did not listen to her. Even to the wisest counsel did her father shun away. It was his way or no way.

Where did she run to? She would catch a ship to Balamb where the last resistance was located. All the other countries had either yielded to her father's ultimatum of unbearable taxation or were utterly destroyed. The Galbadian Empire had within its arsenal the best knights in the world, despite their lack of chivalry. Balamb was an island, isolated from the world. Their navy was superb and white sails were the sign of their fleet.

Her father forcing a marriage on her was the last Chocobo egg. He would not control her. If she were to be a peasant's wife to get her own way, it would be so.

Lenore ran with a long stride, her feet pumping fresh oxygen strongly. The port was only a kilometer away; she could make it.

She could hear the distant grunts of the bandits getting closer to her. Yet, she continued on.

"Princess, we're coming for you!" shouted one of the bandits. His voice was traced with drops of venom.

"You can't run forever." said another, lunacy apparent in the manner he spoke.

They were gaining on her like how a pack of wolves would chase a rabbit. She was growing worried, but moreover, her legs were growing tired. The rabbit was slowing down. Life in the castle had weakened her ability to run like in the olden days. She remembered how she used to play out in the courtyard all day, running around in circles- never tiring. Those days were worry-free; those days were no more.

She could hear their shouts. Their murderous threats filled the air behind her, devouring all traces of hope and positivism.

"Your father told us to punish you, Princess." laughed a bandit in glee. "If you come now, it won't be so bad, I promise."

Morose laughter caused Lenore to run faster. Newfound energy gave her temporary speed.

Unfortunately, she could hear the tracks of a Chocobo behind her. They were using Chocobos?

But the port was so close! She could see it. The sailors would protect her then, right?

The stamping plops that came only from the sound of a Chocobo's sprint were approaching closer. The port was only some meters away. She could see the sailors talking amongst themselves, chewing on a loaf of bread for their early lunch.

"Help me!" she shouted, "these men are after me. Please help me!"

Their heads turned to the flurry of motion approaching them. They smiled wickedly when they saw her running towards them. Something was wrong with these sailors.

Lenore then realized she had fallen right into a trap.

These men were sent to patrol any of the harbors for a runaway princess. They weren't just philanthropic sailors that would save damsels in distress. They were eagerly expecting the bounty that would come with a _rescued _princess. Her father probably hired them.

She slowly reached a stop as the bandits encircled her. She felt as helpless as the rabbit feels when the pack of wolves gets ready to bring the killing stroke. They were sizing her up, instilling fear to tenderize the meat.

"Hey Princess, wanna come home with me before I bring you back to the King? I'll show you fun that doesn't belong in the castle."

"Come with me, Princess. I can show you that fun, only forever."

"Please, leave me be," she said weakly, "someone please help me... anyone."

"But we're here to help you, Princess Lenore." hackled one of the bigger bandits. "We're here to save you from the horrors out there in the world."

"I want freedom," she cried, "I want to make my _own _choices, not live in the shadow of my father's political schemes."

The circle's circumference decreased as the thugs moved forward to the cowering, frightened girl. She continued to cry piteously for help. Floods of tears roamed down her cheeks and soaked the parched ground she knelt on.

"P-Please, someone help me." she pleaded softly as they came closer.

At that moment, Lenore Caraway first experienced the feeling of true joy. She never felt it in her entire life until that very moment. In her uttermost time of despair, she found hope she believed she lost.

Her savior came and spoke forth with the resolve of a lion, "That's enough."

Everyone, including Lenore turned to the direction of the steadfast voice. There this man stood with the uniform of one the lackeys. His long brown hair covered his eyes, and a scar flew across his face. He was sitting on the Chocobo that had chased her from the beginning. He got off and stood with his broadsword intact. They were all shocked to see one of the bandits revolting.

"Loire, we were sent to aid the Princess to her quarters at Deling Castle, not help her escape to the barbarian isles of Centra or Balamb."

This Loire character spoke once more with the voice of sure trumpets, "The Princess needs assistance that the King does not know of."

Shock was registering in all the faces of the bandits. This renegade was now speaking treason against his own King. He was as a good as dead.

"Are you throwing all your life's work for this wench!" yelled one of the bandits in outrage.

"You have served in Galbadian's Legions ever since childhood," said one of the biggest brutes of the group, "you're one of the finest knights that Galbadia has. Why are you betraying our king?"

"Because it's right," said Sir Loire. "I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago."

He pulled out his broadsword and prepared for combat, "Seifer, come forth, and we shall duel."

Then Lenore realized that these weren't just some bandits, but they were of the Knight Corps. They didn't have their armor on which was why she was initially confused. She knew who Seifer Almasy was. He was the best swordsman in Galbadia. He was Galbadia's Paladin in arms. He had slain hordes of men with his greatsword Hyperion, wielding it in the same manner as a child using a paintbrush.

This Loire, how come she never heard of him? How could he just challenge the greatest knight in Galbadian history? Was he that brave to risk his life for the Princess?

Paladin Almasy came out of the crowd, brandishing his silver Hyperion. Outfitted with a smirk, he said, "Very well Zephyr, I enjoyed sparring with you in the past, but this time I will scar more than your face."

"A wager- If I win then I leave with the princess to paradise everlasting. If you win then you take the princess back to hell."

They readied their stances before Sir Loire threw something onto the ground. Sudden smoke erupted before them, blinding all sight from their escape. Sir Loire grabbed hold of Princess Lenore, leapt onto his Chocobo and sprinted off eastward.

"Next time, Almasy." he said. "You know how much I go by my word."

"I should have known!" shouted Paladin Almasy. "I shall chase him alone, leave him to me, my brethren."

Paladin Almasy grabbed hold of a Black Chocobo and sprinted off in pursuit of the fleeting squall.

They entered a majestic forest with an abundance of branches that roofed them. The sun could no longer be seen in the forest. The ground was filled with dry leaves; every step the Chocobo made could be heard through the distinct snapping of the carpet of leaves. Lenore never tasted fresher air before.

She grabbed hold of the knight that maneuvered the Yellow Chocobo gracefully. They zoomed past magnificent trees, causing them to look like blurs. They were probably going about thirty kilometers an hour!

She dreamt of spending the rest of her life with this unknown knight that saved her. Such honor and chivalry he displayed by rescuing her. She thought that the Galbadian Empire didn't make knights like these anymore. She had fallen in love hopelessly. If he were to ask of her to bear his child, she would do it instantly.

She looked to the trees beside her and noticed they were becoming more solid. They were not blurs anymore. She suddenly noticed that Sir Loire was reaching a halt.

"Why are we stopping, Sir Loire?"

"...Part of the plan." he answered with a voice that masked all the confidence he once displayed. His voice became emotionless and stoic like the calm river that moved along its course.

"They'll catch us." she said frantically.

"...Part of the _plan_." he emphasized with the same expressionless voice.

Why was he talking like this now? Where was the gallant voice that once intended that he would save her from all danger? What was wrong with her hero, her husband to be?

A Black Chocobo was approaching, and Princess Lenore saw that it was the Paladin Almasy. She tensed up realizing that something peculiar was going on. Why would they wait for the perpetrator?

"What's going on, Sir Loire?" she trembled.

Paladin Almasy coolly got off the Black Chocobo and approached Sir Loire and Princess Lenore. Hyperion was still in his hands, and he brought his sword up high to the air above.

Princess Lenore gasped at what was about to happen.

He stuck Hyperion to the ground, making an earthy noise. Lenore thought wrong; Almasy was here for good reason.

"Our superiors have given orders to safely requisition her to Balamb's custody. Till then, you are in charge of her, Zephyr." said the Paladin with a warm smile sketched on his face. "Good luck my friend."

"Whatever," said Loire, "get out of here before Caraway's lapdogs see all this."

"I came here for a reason, Zephyr." said the Paladin with his hands searching for something in his satchel. He took out a pouch. "Take this Gil, you'll need it."

He also took out two passports and gave them to Sir Loire. "You're _Squall Leonhart_ now. There is no more Zephyr Loire. The princess is no longer Lenore Caraway, but will be _Rinoa Heartilly_... from now on no more referring to her as _Princess_."

Lastly, the Paladin handed them a set of clothes for each, "Change your clothes a little later so they don't recognize you."

"...Thanks," grumbled Zephyr or Squall. "Farewell, my friend."

"Good day, _Squall_. I hope I'll see you again. I'll continue to lead Balamb's reconnaissance team. ...SeeDs to plant a better world?"

"SeeDs to plant a better world, Seifer Almasy." returned the comrade.

They rode on separate ways, but were still on the same side. The newly named Rinoa was fastened tight onto Zephyr, I mean Squall.

He was so quiet, not uttering a single word. When she first grabbed hold of him, his body shuddered with the fury of an earthquake. He was so shy in real life.

Now she understood. The whole fight scene before was preconceived. Paladin Seifer Almasy and _Squall _had planned this. They were the resistance fighters also known as SeeDs. But wait, they didn't plan this, someone at Balamb did, the guy in charge.

If the time were to occur that the Princess were to run away, Balamb was there to help... or maybe not. This knight was following orders through a contract of some sort.

She felt disgusted of her earlier feelings of giddiness towards this knight... this mercenary. He was just doing his job. She could not believe that she wanted to actually bear his child and be betrothed to him. How naïve she was.

"So this whole thing was planned by your superiors in Balamb?" asked Rinoa. "I'm just another puppet in someone else's scheme?"

He didn't answer at first, but there was a momentary silence. Then he replied slowly, "Yes, you are to be safely held at our kingdom."

"So this is just a kidnapping?" she retorted.

"_Yes,_ we are _kidnapping _you for safekeeping." he replied coldly and at the same time with amusement.

"How could you!" she cried. "I'm not better off than before, I want to be free."

"Look, Princess... I mean, Rinoa, you're never free in this world. There's someone always pulling some strings. Just get over it." he sighed. He didn't enjoy saying so many words. They flowed so unnaturally from him.

"You... you _meanie_." Rinoa didn't know what to say, so she stuck with poking at his ego.

"Whatever." he replied. He raised his hands in protest, not wanting to argue. Apathy was plastered on his face like a sudden gray on a vibrant canvas.

As they were about to leave the forest, Squall stopped and left his Yellow Chocobo next to a tree. He fastened it securely and started searching in his satchel. He pulled out the clothes that Paladin Almasy gave earlier.

He turned around so that his back was facing Rinoa's. He then threw her set of clothes to the Princess and said, "Change into these."

She was shocked that a knight could treat her so. They couldn't just change in public! People could be watching!

She watched curiously as Squall changed into his clothes. She noticed that when he lifted his shirt, he had a copious amount of scars etched onto his back. She blushed, realizing that she shouldn't have been watching.

"Did you finish?" asked Squall, still not turning to face her.

"No, I'm not going to change outside," she said. "I'm a Prince-"

"_Rinoa_, you're not a Princess anymore." he said. "So get dressed, I won't watch. Just tell me when you're done."

She grudgingly took off her dress and slippers. Then she put on the apparel that commoner's wore. With a frown on her face, she said, "I'm finished, _Squall_."

He walked back to the Yellow Chocobo. He did not even motion for her to come, but simply walked there as if she was _supposed_ to follow.

Rinoa could not take it anymore. She would not be stuck with this heartless, unrespectable knight for the rest of the trip. His antics infuriated her. So what if he rescued her? He was so deplorable that she wanted to scream to the whole world that she was being kidnapped by a _meanie_. She walked off deeper into the woods, not looking back. She would escape while the chance was still beckoning her to follow.

It took a decade for Squall to realize that she wasn't coming. He turned around to see what she was doing. His eyes widened when he realized she disappeared from all sight.

---

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, I decided to wing another story. I have no idea where this story will go, but I guess it's just an experiment to see how well I can improvise. As you've finished reading this, please critique through that Hyne-blessed 'submit review' option on your bottom left corner. I want all the reviews I can get. Anything I can improve and such. Let's weave this story together.

If you haven't noticed, _Lenore _was the test name or something like that before Final Fantasy VIII came out. They were going to name Rinoa that, I think. Maybe it was some rumor.


	2. The Enigmatic Encounter

Le Knight de Shining en l'amour

By: Ayato Kamina

Chapter 2: The Enigmatic Encounter

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, nor do I own its chacters. I pwn this plot, however. I also pwn the time you waste when you read this paltry story.

---

Timber Forest was filled with all trees great and small. Trees that hung over, and trees that stood stiff. Trees with smiling trunks and trees sadly sighing. There were almost like man, each tree having its own distinctive face. 

Perched on one of the taller trees was a man outfitted with a grin. He had slung on his shoulder an elegant redwood bow with a quiver of arrows accompanying his other shoulder. Dressed in possibly the best, stylish camouflage that couldn't even be found in the lands of Esthar, he sat on the branch viewing the young woman running.

She certainly was pretty, yet she wore the clothes of a man. The man noticed that she kept on looking back, as if something were chasing her. The man used his keen eyes to look toward the direction she kept turning around to. He saw no one.

She stopped at a tree, appearing to rest. The man studied her face closely and immediately became shocked.

The woman had a striking resemblance to Princess Lenore Caraway, but the Princess would never wear clothes like that.

Unless, unless she was being kidnapped, and now she had escaped!

She _had_ been running away earlier, looking back to see if anyone was chasing her. King Caraway had strategically placed him here along with other sentries to scout for bandits and runaway convicts.

The Empire must be in pandemonium right now, searching for the missing Princess. He continued to watch, as she sat down and leaned on a short, stumpy tree with branches trying to reach for the sun.

Perhaps, if the Princess was brought back to the King's quarters then I could get a handsome prize. No, but more importantly, the Princess must be returned safely.

He traced back to his thoughts. Could the Princess be trusted? Should I bring her back to the palace awake or asleep? If she was asleep then I could carry her, and we could get to the palace faster. If she was awake then she would complain of how tired she'd be. If I approach her, she might get scared and run off. Then it would be a harder time catching her. Yet the King wouldn't be happy if I _attacked_ His daughter. I'll ask her first.

The man pulled out a box from his sling. The contents were a bamboo blowgun, and three darts. These weren't just any darts, but the tips were brushed with the sleeping powders of the Blue Grats located near the frigid plains of Trabia. Their sleeping powders were concentrated highest, since their hormonal sacs were adapted to reproduce in worse conditions than their brothers and sisters.

He placed a dart in his blowgun, just in case she retaliated or tried to run away.

He timed a well-placed jump to surprise the Princess while she was laying her head down. She made a cry that rivaled a dying Bitebug's.

"It's okay Princess, I recognize you." said the man, "I'm Irvine Kinneas, and I'm here to rescue you."

The Princess recomposed herself and then gave him a funny look. She replied, "I don't need rescuing, I'm doing fine fending for myself, thank you very much. That's why I ran away from my escort, Squall."

Escort eh? That's the classic fib you use when you're being kidnapped. You just don't want to return to the castle. You have to face your problems, not run away from them Princess. So the kidnapper is named Squall?

"Princess, what are you doing outside of the palace," said Irvine comfortingly, "the outside world is no place for a Princess such as yourself."

"I'm tired of life in the castle," she said, "Plus I've had some dilemmas with my father. I need to experience the real world, not the façade my father has provided."

Irvine didn't like arguing with women, especially someone that ranked higher on the social hierarchy as the Princess. He slyly took one of the darts out and flicked it toward her direction. He didn't need the blowgun in the end. The Princess fell down in response, looking quite similar to the downed Hexadragon he faced the other day.

"Princess, you're coming with me to safety, whether you like it or not."

However, he could not get his mind off of this Squall character. So, he took off the blue hairpin that hung on the Princess's hair. He laid it on a pile of leaves. Carefully, Irvine Kinneas laid his trap.

---

Meanwhile, Squall Leonhart was currently undergoing the mightiest predicament he had ever experienced in his entire life. He would rather trek to the Island Closest to Hell and face a horde of Ruby Dragons than face the task at hand. He had lost the Princess! 

How could she get away so fast? He had just turned around to get on Boco, but by the time he looked back to see if she was coming, the Princess was gone like the way his father ran off to _delegate _at Esthar.

How could he not see this coming? She was a Princess, more spoilt than the gruel given to the hogs. She couldn't just go along with the plan because she didn't _approve _of it, of course.

It was like her views mattered. She's a _Princess_! They live sheltered, pampered lives, never knowing what's outside castle walls. They are not entitled to have opinions on outside matters. She was probably more uneducated than Squall was, when he was just a mere child.

He slumped as Boco rode on, feeling depressed once more that he had failed as a knight to perform his duties. Boco let out a chirp saying that he did not want his master breaking his back.

Squall sat up, but then realized there was no point in even searching for her while he was on his Chocobo. He leaped off while beckoning Boco to be a good boy. Boco stayed obediently at Squall's side, or so it seemed.

What am I going to do? The Forests of Timber are as expansive as the Centran Seas. Finding the Princess is like trying to finding a black oyster in the midst of a whole coral reef. It's not going to work.

Nevertheless, Squall still went on, using his profound pathfinding skills. He searched for footprints, snapped twigs, smushed ivy plants, anything giving evidence to the path of a person. He knew how to distinguish them from the usuals that the animals made. Man was much messier.

After a millennium of searching, he noticed that something on top of a faint stack of leaves was reflecting the sunlight. All he could see was a glimmer of light penetrating his sight. When he looked closer, he found it to be a cerulean hairpin that looked vaguely familiar. It belonged to the Princess! She was wearing it when he rescued her.

He wondered why it was placed so nicely on top of that stack of leaves. Squall had an amazing sense of foresight and felt that something was wrong with this scene.

He picked up a pebble and chucked it towards the direction of the hairpin. Immediately, he heard a scuffling sound and a net deftly appeared out of nowhere. The net grabbed hold of everything in the premises except Squall himself.

"Stinkin' Chocobos, I guess my plan didn't work."

Squall looked upward to see a man wearing a hilarious felt cap. For a split second, Squall almost diverted all of his attention toward the feather jutting out of the man's hat.

This man was dangerous; his attire was specifically designed to attract any precious seconds away from even the most perceptive of knights. Why? Perhaps so he could pull out that furnished bow, situate his arrow according to the wind factor, and shoot, before even a knight like Almasy could awaken from daze.

Squall was not easily fooled by this bandit's ingenious way of deploying diversion tactics. The Dark Knight would not be distracted because his resolve was straighter than that arrow the bandit was about to pull out of his holster..

This took all but a second for Squall to realize and process in his mind. He already was responding by the time the archer pulled out his bow.

"No it didn't." replied Squall calmly, pulling out his broadsword.

Shock was certainly registering on the eloquent archer's face. Perhaps he thought the knight would be entranced by the sheer eccentricity of his wardrobe. Nonetheless, he tipped his felt cap and replied, "I guess my other plan didn't work either."

"No it didn't." replied Squall again, pulling down the iron mask of his helm.

They stared at each other with the intensity of two Wendigos, not knowing why they were against each other. Finally, the archer spoke up.

"They call me Irvine," said the man with a stupid smirk that made Squall roll his eyes.

"Look deep into my eyes," Squall said without expression, "and ask me if I care."

"I at least tell them my name before they die." said this Irvine, and at that moment Squall's instincts came into play.

Squall dodge-rolled to the left while he heard a sharp hiss barely miss him. The Dark Knight had fallen prey to the man's charismatic approach of killing his foes. Squall didn't even notice the archer flick the fatal dart, he just noticed the sound afterwards.

Squall was on the ground, continuing to roll like an idiot. By the time he finished rolling, he had one of his silver throwing knives at hand. He threw the knife immediately after he discreetly got up, not knowing if he wiped the stupid grin off the archer's face.

Squall was responded with three arrows that almost hit the back of his head. Knowing that the archer was almost impossible to kill since branches constituted a better strategic position than the ground, Squall decided to resort to his crisp diplomatic abilities.

He hid in the confines of a heavily-branched tree before asking, "Why are we fighting?"

"I don't answer my prey," responded Irvine wily. Then he muttered some curses, realizing that he just did.

"What is it that you want?" asked Squall. "We can always talk first."

"Then it's harder for me to kill," mentioned Irvine meekly.

"You're already talking anyways," Squall pointed out.

"Fine!" said Irvine flabbergasted, "I'm here to protect the Princess."

Squall was confused. In his report, there was no mention of an endowed, yet extremely annoying archer that was supposed to protect the Princess.

He argued back, "No, _I'm _here to protect the Princess from bandits like you!"

Irvine continued the shouting match, "I'm not a bandit- I was hired to oversee this area by King Caraway himself."

"I'm a SeeD from the Kingdom of Balamb, and I was hired to oversee the Princess by King Cid himself." Squall countered.

Squall noticed that this indeed silenced the gangling archer. Well for a brief second at least.

"No you're not, you look awfully a lot like the Dark Knight Zephyr Loire," said Irvine wistfully, "the Dark Knight resides in the Kingdom of Galbadia in the ranks that belong to His Excellency Caraway."

"The_ Empire_ of Galbadia, not _Kingdom_," corrected Squall. "I am Squall Leonhart, not this Zephyr Loire. Now I know that you have the Princess, where is she?"

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" asked Irvine, "Do you suppose that I would just blurt, 'My humble knight, the fairest Princess Lenore you seek is located seventy marks east of this location. I wish you good luck with your journey and hope that you succeed in planting your depraved seeds of an equally depraved civilization...?' You are clearly wrong, Sir Loire."

"I am not Zephyr Loire!" blazed Squall. Then he thought for a second about the part about the Princess and blurted mindlessly, "Wait, so the Princess is-"

"NO!" interrupted Irvine, "You'll never find her. I shall return her back to the King and gain a handsome promotion in rank along with an equally handsome monetary prize. I have it all planned, and you can't sto-"

The well-muscled Boco had been looking for his master excitedly. As a result, he accidentally ran into the tree with the ranting Irvine. This caused a series of unfortunate events where the archer lost his balance and toppled down every single branch below him before hitting the ground. His luck didn't run dry when he hit the ground either. He had landed headfirst.

Squall noted that the man had fallen down due to the string of curses that filled the air as harmoniously as a songbird's tune, and then Boco came prancing out excitedly, waiting to see what the master had to say.

"Good boy," cooed Squall while patting the Chocobo's head.

Squall walked over to the fallen archer who was knocked out cold. He found that the shiny bow was still intact. None of the archer's equipment had broken to pieces, unlike his twisted arm that didn't look too promising.

At first Squall wanted to plunder everything the archer had, but then he thought against it. It would just be a heavier load on Boco. So instead, he pulled out his broadsword and signed his signature on everything the Archer had. He even slashed up the stupid felt cap that stole his attention away. Irvine's drooping face gave the slightest impression of death.

Squall secretly wanted Irvine to be alive. Then he could see how good his bow looked in ten pieces.

As he approached Boco, he found the same glimmer that brought him to this fated place. It was the Princess's hairpin. He picked it up and suddenly an idea dawned on him. He brought it toward Boco's nose, hoping that his Chocobo had an excellent sense of smell.

Squall was heavily disappointed when Boco gave an apathetic look. Squall hit the back of Boco's head and said, "No."

Then he softened at Boco's wail. Perhaps, Boco needed something more.

Then another revelation dawned on him. Squall had been such an idiot before, and now he was beginning to realize it.

The Princess changed clothes! He just didn't know where her old dress went. Perhaps Boco could sniff that and find her!

He searched the satchel located on Boco's back. He realized that the dress wasn't there.

Of course! She just left it on the ground. Why didn't he use the dress earlier when it was still on the ground a few meters away from him? He could never find that place now. He was so deep in the forest that he didn't know how to get out.

While he was thinking these things to himself, Boco had led him to the back of the tree that Irvine had appeared on. There, Squall's eyes widened to the size of the eggs of a Ruby Dragon. The Princess was lying there, asleep.

He said aloud, "Rinoa, get up."

She answered with an expressionless look on her face that rivaled Squall's. He did not want to pick her up and place her on Boco. He didn't even want to touch the Princess unintentionally.

He stayed a good distance away and continued calling out to her, "Rinoa wake up. You need to wake up because I don't want to pick you up or touch you. Rinoa wake up because bandits might come any minute and laugh at how much of a buffoon you're making me. Rinoa wake up!"

She responded by not waking up.

He cursed himself for getting so close to a woman deliberately. He shook her with the dissatisfaction he had within himself.

She responded again by not caring.

A thought ran in his mind, maybe Irvine had poisoned her or something. He cursed himself for touching her neck to check for a pulse.

He found a weak one.

Then entirely giving up, he picked her up with shaky, nervous arms. He placed her on Boco, in which Boco responded with a hiss.

"Just for a little while," reassured Squall to Boco. Then he looked at the Princess and hissed at her as well.

Squall walked off with his trusty Chocobo, searching for the exit of this accursed forest. He needed to reach the village of Timber. He trusted the doctor there, for SeeD had commissioned her to settle there.

He sighed as he walked off unenthusiastically.

---

**Author's Notes:**

I'm eagerly overjoyed to see that I got so many reviews on my first chapter. I thank you guys and gals so much for reviewing my first chapter. When I finished this chapter, I felt an immediate sense of relief that I would continue on with this story. I need your reviews to keep me encouraged to update on. So, whoever is reading this, please leave a review.

**Man,** I'm so glad that you decided to check if you reviewed this story as well. Yeah, I kind of agree with you about the name thing. It is kind of confusing. However, as this tale progresses, I hope that it will all clear up, and that Squall and Rinoa will be their respective names. Thanks for reviewing my stories once more, and I'm anticipating your new story. I'll update my first as well asap.

**CheezWhiz Sensei,** Thank you so much for giving me such an extensive review through emailing me. That helped alot, and I actually studied some vocabulary through wikipedia. I probably didn't use as much vocabulary as you prefered, but I tried. I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but hope you will continue to help me make this story a success. Thank you so much for your advice. Please read and review this.

**tw3akedd0wn,** Hey, it's cool. I'm glad your reading this even though it's an AU. About the descriptions thing, I kind of wanted this story to be fast-paced, and then you could figure out some of the details later. I tend to get bored reading descriptions in other stories at the beginning about how so and so became like this and such. So, I decided to open like this. However, I clearly don't know what you're asking in the end. Thanks though andhurry and update.

**JerZeeSkyLine,** I'm glad that you reviewed thisstory. I'm also very glad that you're impressed with this story.I hope you continue to read my story and review. Thanks.

**Rin Seren,** Thanks for complimenting my way of describing things, even though I don't think it's unique. It's kind of sad though. Youreviewed my first story a long time ago _Light Unto My Path_. Through your beginning reviews, I continued on through fanfiction, despite how discouraged I became at times. Thanks so much for reviewing that story in the beginning.That story went through a lot, and I hope you read it as well.

**Lady-Rinoa14,** Thank youfor reviewing this story as well as my other story. Yeah, a new story to look forward too. Hopefully this story won'tgrind in the dust. I like AUs too.Hopefully you enjoy this one. I'll keep it going. Pleasecontinue to read and review this.

**known as r,** I'm glad that you're lookingforward to reading more. So here it was, as you read. I hope you review, please do! They really help me and encourage me to update faster. Thanks.

**Cerulean Crystal,** I'm so glad you want to read this. I kind of winged it and now am deciding to continue. Hopefully you'll read this and review, critiquing anything you found iffy. Thanks. Your reviews keep me from going insane in the membrane.

**ZGMF-X20A-SF,** Dude, you're name is so confusing, thankfully, there's a thing called, "copy andpaste." I want to thank you for reviewing this story first. Hopefully, you'll continue to read it and review. Thanks.


	3. Rescued

Le Knight de Shining en l'amour

By: Ayato Kamina

Chapter 3: Rescued

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Final Fantasy VIII. So don't ask.

---

_He's coming after me. _

_Too fast; he's going to catch me._

_Can't look back, won't look back. _

_I can hear him breathing. I can feel him seething._

_Run faster Lenore, you have to._

_I can't outrun him. What will I do when he catches me?_

_No one will save me this time, reality is black._

_Reality..._

_What is reality?_

_Is this reality?_

_--- _

Reality was a clean night. So clean, the stars gleamed like fool's gold seated on the white sands of the Dollet Dukedom. The tides would arrive anytime soon. There, they came. This tide was a surge of sudden sound; a breeze waltzed with the trees, creating song at leave. Then the crickets sat together and tuned their violins; they added their part a few moments later. Leaves whistled on the forest floors while the toads requested silence. The symphony was playing.

So tranquil was nature's song that Galbadia's finest orchestra could not match hers. Rinoa could even witness nature's masterpiece in sleep. She was softly whispering like Queen Julia had done during the times Rinoa dreamt of monsters and arranged marriages.

Nature kindly wakened Rinoa with a parting sigh.

Rinoa could feel the night breeze subsiding, as her eyes fluttered open. Nature left crisp air in the room, perfect for deep breathes. Rinoa took those breathes. She observed her surroundings to find a few candles revealing a stony room. Where was she exactly?

She searched her memories, only to remember being abducted by... _Irvine_. She frantically glanced over the room. She found no one. Was he allowing her a chance to escape? It couldn't be that easy.

Yet, her body told her otherwise. Her legs were stiffer than the tree trunks of the Estharian Grandid Forest. Her body would not comply with her wishes. Paralysis was master now.

She groaned and let out a yawn, acting quite similar to the cats back at the castle. How they roamed so freely! She had watched them as they climbed the castle walls, going wherever they pleased. She wanted no boundaries.

She didn't want this Irvine Kinneas burdening her. He was a wall she couldn't climb. She would find a way to escape him later, for now she would pretend to rest. Hopefully by the time Irvine came back, she could ambush him.

"Stupid Irvine," she said aloud. She noticed her voice sounded hoarse. That only happened when she slept too long.

Surprisingly, a voice emerged from the shadows, "Irvine, you say?" The voice fostered geniality and comfort. The voice belonged to a woman, aged with wisdom.

What happened to Irvine? "Where am I?"

Then the voice added, "In the forests of timber, milady."

Rinoa searched the part of the room where the voice came from. She could make out a silhouette in the darkest corner. Soft footsteps approached from there, soundless and still.

The woman emerged out of the shadows. Her face was devoid of all malice; she did not seem like one serving the Galbadian Empire. However, the cleverest miscreants had the faces of angels. Rinoa would be careful.

"Who are you?"

The woman chuckled, "I am Kadowaki; I help the helpless, feed the hungry, and comfort the depressed."

"Oh... so does that make you a priestess?"

"It would be flattering to call me a priestess; I'm really just a healer. I mostly serve under his Lordship Cid of Balamb."

"So," said Rinoa, "you're with SeeD?"

"Yes, we're requisitioned here simply to influence the Galbadian Empire." replied Kadowaki. "We're working our roots here, secretly taking their land. Our agents are establishing connections, slowly assimilating Galbadian territory with our seeds of freedom. I'm one of those agents."

SeeD. Squall was here then. He must have found her and brought her here. A rescue... no more worrying about Irvine. No more worrying about her father.

"...Did Squall save me?" asked Rinoa meekly.

"Yes he did," responded Kadowaki. "However, he had the sourest look on his face when he barged in. He didn't knock, like always. He aimed to throw you on the floor, but luckily, the bed caught you."

"Where is he right now?" pondered Rinoa.

"I suppose he's wandering around somewhere. Either scouting for Galbadian troops or sitting in a corner of a tavern, gathering intelligence. He will come back for you first thing in the morning."

"Okay." said Rinoa. She tried to wiggle her toes, to see if she could move again. Her attempt was unsuccessful. "Alright, now why can't I move?" she frowned.

"Mild paralysis from the medicine I gave you." replied Kadowaki, "you should rest some more, Rinoa."

"I really don't want to." argued Rinoa, "I'd rather get up and walk out of here."

"You're actually lucky the Galbadian only induced the effects of a Grat's tentacle." said Kadowaki as a matter of fact. "Had he used a Basilisk's scale, or a Cockatrice's feather, you would not have the ability to complain."

Rinoa closed her eyes, defeated. She awaited slumber, but insomnia came instead. When she opened her eyes again, Kadowaki had already disappeared. Her head was brimming with thoughts- confusion traveling in circles.

This simple runaway plan has grown quite complex. Now, I don't know what to do anymore. I wanted to run to SeeD... perhaps they would have helped me. Now, they're using me for their own purposes.

I can't believe they planned the whole thing. I can't believe Paladin Almasy was behind it too. They had everything ready, and I just played into their hands.

Will I ever be my own person? Must I always be controlled? I want to take care of myself. Let me face life without the constant interference of those who_ know _better.

Why King Cid? Why are you doing this? You lead the Kingdom of Balamb, so you must have planned this so called... _kidnapping_. Isn't that what it is, essentially? I was tricked into being rescued. Now, do I have a choice to go my own way? I am being forced to go to Balamb for mere safety.

But you're nothing like that. You're not bad King Cid, but quite the opposite. I'll never forget your smile; the smile that could warm the coldest ends of Trabia. But why King Cid? Why are you doing this?

When will the chase end? When can I rest?

These were her last thoughts as she drifted into sleep.

---

"_So do you suppose the little princess is still sleeping?" _

"_You're expected to keep that a secret, orders from our superiors."_

"_Do you really think Seifer was trying to protect us by giving us new names to use? You assume he really believed that I would be stupid enough to call her 'Princess' in public? No, this was Seifer's idea to humanize her. He wanted to sculpt a potential confidante, someone to mend my vices, to convert me to a valorous knight for the people. I scoff at his attempts. She's worse than a swine; did you know a night of her sleep would last me a week? Does he really believe that out of all the animals in the world, a mere princess could influence me?! Preposterous!"_

"_Then why did he change your name to Squall?"_

"_Because he wanted to make sure she would never know the real Zeph-"_

"_-Look she's waking up. I'll give you both time to reconcile."_

_ "But!"  
_

_--- _

As soon as she opened her eyes, she wanted to shut them again. Squall stood in front of the bed, his eyes dripping with petulance. His nose flared like a Ruby Dragon's, she could picture the fire blowing out in gusts. She could hear his breathing and then was reminded of her nightmare. The nightmare, did it apply to this? He really was the 'bad guy' wasn't he? He gave no words, but silence spoke more dangerous messages.

"What do you want?" asked Rinoa, tired of his antics.

He continued to stare at her. Unyielding.

"...What do you want?!" she cried louder.

He broke the glare and looked out the window, casually. Skimming a hand through his hair he hesitantly sighed "I want you to comply with our wishes. That's what I want."

"Like you?" she scoffed. "Blindly following orders? How does it feel to kidnap a princess, oh noble knight of SeeD? Does Hyne direct this path, or does at least your brain?"

"I'm a mercenary," corrected Squall, "the reports said you were a bit fiery, but I had no idea such insolence could manifest in a spoilt girl. You may have freely questioned your father's schemes in the past, but you will be granted no liberties here."

She couldn't believe his audacity. To deny her the ability to_ think_? To deny her anything period? Was that even possible? She was the Princess, she could do what she pleased, whenever she pleased. No knight would boss her around. Was he insane?

Was she obligated to listen to this mercenary's rebuke? If she wanted a homily, she would visit the cathedral, the priests of Hyne did a _much _better job than Squall. How could a mercenary make value judgments on a higher class? He could not comprehend the hell she had survived. The impudence, to speak to her as if she was a mere commoner!

"I am a Princess," she stated proudly. "I have these natural liberties and will use them freely, thank you very much." She glared at him with all the spite she could muster.

"Know your place in the world, Princess." he responded stoically. He stamped his foot to grab her attention. "You are nothing but a pretty doll. They will look at you, remarking how pretty you are. Perhaps some will go further by playing with you, doing what they please- dressing or undressing you for fit occasions. Later when they're done playing, they will throw you away. Disposal, my dear Princess, disposal is your fate. Do you know why Princess? It's simply because toys aren't made for eternity's sake."

She gasped audibly. She could see the demons flying out of his mouth. He was evil, pure evil. She could not believe she had even fallen in love with this fiend for a brief second.

"Oh and Princess, let me divulge a tiny secret, if you don't mind." he whispered. "Dolls don't have opinions, nor do you. So I suggest you stop pestering me with your poor tricks."

Her eyes singed with rage. She had to think of something clever to say, something to salvage any lost pride. Her mind could not articulate a reprisal.

"You're a meanie!" she cried, letting her emotions dictate. No, she would not go as far to let tears fall. "How can you say such things? T-that's why I wanted to leave the castle life. I didn't want others to make my choices anymo-ore." She would reveal weakness. Let's see how he reacts to emotions.

He did not care.

"Do you honestly believe the outside world is better than castle life? Do you believe that free will truly reigns here in this world?" he asked incredulous. "Are you that naïve? Argue with nature about freedom, and see how she responds. Beg for mercy to a starving Grendel and see if he won't eat you."

"You have no heart Squall!" she cried louder. Emotions, I must carry the strain to my vocal cords. "Has war stolen the very thing which makes you human? You don't know how horrible it was. He was going to make me marry this repulsive, foul pig! He really was!!"

His eyes narrowed into black slits, "I've seen _repulsive, foul pigs_ tear off the hems of young maidens to steal away their innocence. I've seen repulsive, foul pigs pull off the fingers of children, one by one. They squealed in delight when they could hear the sharp cries for mother."

The slits grew larger and larger until she could see his marvelous winter orbs; they were distant, reliving the experience. She could see that these words carried weight. No longer was he arguing for the sake of vilifying her, but he was paying homage to those who suffered.

"Fathers were forced to watch, knowing their wives were already plucked and disposed of like figs. They were left speechless, already dead. Let me tell you something: these _repulsive, foul pigs_ have burned down villages with fires so magnificent, Shiva herself would concede defeat. I've seen these _repulsive, foul pigs_ before, and I know without a doubt you haven't Rinoa. I know you haven't."

He was breathing heavily, as if he was jousting on a Red Chocobo. His eyes were back to her now, tired, so tired. She could see his hands, clenched together, knuckles whiter than Hyne. Rivers of veins swam up his neck. He sighed and relaxed his body, muscles no longer tense.

"There is no other world for you, but here with SeeD. Come with me Princess, or I'll take you to those pigs."

---

**Author's Notes:**

I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I'm in college now, and I'm learning how to write better. I haven't had the time and energy to update as much as I used to. I thank all the faithful readers that enjoy my works. Please continue to read them. Thank you.


End file.
